


The Stranger

by Doctor_Disc0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Disc0/pseuds/Doctor_Disc0
Summary: A stranger has come to Westview.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Wandavision Spoilers!

When Wanda Maximoff created the Hex in Westview, New Jersey, she drew a lot of attention to herself. Agatha Harkness, of course, was drawn to the small town. However, she wasn't the only one.

A stranger came into town not long after the Hex was created. She fit into Westview perfectly, taking on a character so flawless that not even Agatha noticed there was something off about her.

However, unlike Agatha, the stranger decided to play a minor part in the sitcom. She preferred to watch from a distance.

Her resolve to stay away, however, was soon put to the test when Wanda's twin boys were created. She took an interest in the children, especially Billy. The stranger knew Billy was destined for greatness, destined to be a powerful magic user. She itched to study the boy more closely; However, she managed to restrain herself.

The stranger was also drawn to another person: Monica Rambeau. She sensed the woman was changing long before anyone else noticed. She knew the captain would become very powerful. It astounded the stranger how much Wanda could do, even by accident!

There was yet another person the stranger took notice of, though not because of any power. She was very familiar with Dr. Darcy Lewis. Though the two of them had never formally met, the stranger had watched her quite a bit. She knew she would have to be careful with Darcy around.

Then Agatha Harkness revealed herself to Wanda. The stranger almost brought out a bowl of popcorn to watch the show. She tagged along, invisible and unnoticed, as the two witches took a trip through Wanda's past. The stranger was especially interested in Wanda's interaction with the mind stone. She had never seen such a reaction to an infinity stone.

The stranger almost laughed aloud when Agatha announced that Wanda used chaos magic. Anyone could see that the woman used chaos magic; it was so obvious! And the showdown between the two witches...unprecedented! The stranger was impressed with Wanda. She never would've thought that the witch could outsmart someone centuries older than her!

At last, the Hex was down. The stranger watched as the Vision, Billy, and Tommy disappeared. However, she knew the twins would come back. It was only a matter of time.

Before Wanda could leave, the stranger finally decided to reveal herself. Wanda could use a teacher, and the stranger knew she was the person for the job.

The stranger approached Wanda as she began walking from the barren patch of land where her house once stood. Wanda stopped, wary.

"What are you doing?" Wanda demanded.

The stranger smiled. "Offering you help, Wanda. You've lost so much. I can help you along your path."

Wanda frowned. "Who are you?"

"I go by many names," the stranger replied. "Trickster, Shapeshifter, the god of mischief. I do believe that the late Tony Stark once called me Reindeer Games." At Wanda's puzzled look, the stranger chuckled. "None of those ring a bell? Surely my brother has spoken of me." The stranger suddenly changed, turning taller and paler, their clothes changing from jeans and a t-shirt to Asgardian armor.

"I am Loki," he said, smirking, "And I'm here to teach you to better control your magic."


End file.
